Wishes and Mistakes
by Song Gift
Summary: Ginny Weasley makes a wish while walking through the barrier, and finds herself in the time of the Marauders. What's a girl to do? AU 5th year.


"Virginia Michelle Weasley!" came a shout from downstairs. Ginny rolled her honey-coloured eyes as she finished pulling her dark red hair into a braid, using a black hair tie to tie it off, around her mid-back. She took a last look in her full length mirror, admiring how her clothes stuck to the curves she had developed over the past year. She had incredibly pale skin, with a smattering of freckles across her nose. She felt very pretty. 

The shout came again, so Ginny closed her trunk, took one last look around her room, and slumped down stairs, dragging her trunk pitifully. She was being dramatic, she knew, but it was a brand new trunk, filled with brand new things. 

The trunk had been Sirius' gift to her for her birthday (It was like the one Crouch had used and was completely weightless!). 

From Charlie she got a locket with a picture of the Weasley family last Christmas. 

From Bill, she got an arm band with protective Celtic runes engraved on it.

Percy presented her with a brand new set of school robes ("I had to ask Mum for your size..."). 

Fred and George gave her ten galleons to buy a new wand (ebony, unicorn hair, 6 ½ inches, springy and good for Transfiguration), along with a box full of their shrunken pranks. 

Ron gave her a pair of new Dragon hide boots. 

From Harry, it was a winter cloak, black with gold lining. 

From Hermione she got a 300 galleon gift certificate to Flourish & Blotts, where she bought a brand new set of school books, along with some books for fun ("1001 Ways to Get Back at Your Enemies" and "How I Became an Animagus", to name two.). 

Tonks had given her a "Pierce Yourself Painlessly" set ("Pierce yourself anywhere, no pain! Up to 15 piercing!") and a Muggle outfit, leather jeans with a black t-shirt that read "Bite Me" on it in lime green. 

Moody had given her a wand holster, snarling something about "not loosing your buttocks." Remus had given her a violin, much to her surprise. ("I heard you could play.")

The rest of the Order had given her various Muggle outfits. Her Mum and Dad's present had beat all, though, even if it was Dumbledore's idea.

}}{{Flashback! BOOM!}}{{

"Ginny, dear," her Mum began hesitantly, "We know you've been feeling overshadowed by your brothers."

Her Dad smiled at her. "You're incredibly intelligent, and you don't seem to be having any problems at all in school. So we want to offer you something."

Ginny looked from her Mum to her Dad, confused.

"We're offering you the chance to move up to fifth year." her mum said with a smile.

Ginny could only gape at them.

}}{{End Flashback! ZOOM!}}{{

Ron had, of course, thrown a fit, so Ginny was a bit disheartened, but she pretended not to care. She would miss Remus & Sirius, though. They had become good friends of hers over the summer.

}}{{Flashback! BOOM!}}{{

"Blah, blah, blah...." Ginny groused as she slouched down the stairs at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione were having a grand ol' time, one that didn't involve Ginny. "I'll bet they're snogging. Or groping. Or possibly shagging." She mumbled. 

"Who?" came a voice behind her. A moment later, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin dropped onto the couch in front of her. 

"Ron and Hermione." she spat. "Oh, Hermione, you're ever-so-pretty!" she mocked her brother. Suddenly, the youngest Weasley perked up. "Ooh!" she squealed. "I know! Do you wanna plot world domination with me?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances before Sirius shrugged. "Sure."

}}{{End Flashback! ZOOM!}}{{

As Ginny approached the barrier to 9 ¾, she mumbled, "I wish I could have my own life, away from all the expectations..." She came out on the other side, then Ginny Weasley knew no more.

A/N: Heya! Okay, I decided to do an AU 5th year fic. Mainly Ginny-centric, she's going back in time, but there might be a few glances into what happens when Ginny disappears! Remember, reviews are an authors best friend!

-Carmen


End file.
